Rig control systems may be built by rig control system manufacturers that are primarily concerned about safe operation of rig equipment. These rig control systems are installed on drilling rigs, which are usually operated by rig contractors. During drilling operation, several drilling service providers may come to the rig to perform various drilling operations, such as directional drilling, measurements and loggings, and/or drilling optimizations. These service providers typically bring their own acquisition and/or control systems as part of their computing resources. In order to improve efficiency and/or safety of drilling operations, the computing resources from the drilling service providers may interact with rig control system.
Communications between the service providers' computing resources and the rig control system may be based on non-deterministic and high latency middleware. Further, data acquired by different systems from different service providers may not align properly in time or depth. This may limit the capability of additional control algorithms to be implemented in the existing control system. In addition, sensor data obtained in the rig control system might not be exposed to these third party service providers' computing resources, creating hardware redundancy and/or conflicting measurements for the operation.